Under The Light of Cherry Blossoms
by Sugoi Neko chan
Summary: Kuwabara expresses his feelings for Yukina, one beautiful spring day...


(author's note: "P.OV" means point of veiw, I'm sorry if this is so sappy that it make you wanna blow your nose with pancakes, and I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, or any of the characters in this work, nor did I create them!! -- Also * indicates thoughts-- though I wish I owned Kuwabara kun...)  
  
In the Light of Cherry Blossoms.  
  
Kuwabara's P.O.V  
  
Kuwabara stopped walking, and stared at the beautiful young women sitting in the garden, clutching tight to the small peice of paper in his left hand. The light shining through the cherry blossoms above tinted her normally pale skin slightly pink and played upon her sea-green hair, making it appear almost lavender colored. *Wow... Is she ever pretty.. *Kuwabara thought, half sighing. A small white bird landed in her outstreched hand, she smiled and whispered to it sofly, stroking it's head. Gentle love and compassion shone in her deep ruby eyes as she looked upon the small creature, it made Kuwabara ache inside. He knew she'd never look at him like that. He'd never be worthy of a someone so beautiful and kind. A slight breeze stirred the branches of the trees and ran it's fingers playfully through her long hair. But the lovely spring day had dissipeared in the eyes of Kuwabara, all he saw was her. "Yukina san..." He sighed softly. She turned her face with a jerk towards him. As if startled...  
  
Yukina's P.O.V  
Yukina sensed a presence as she knelt in the garden. A human... She thought absent mindedly. Yukina could feel his eyes upon her, it was then that she knew who it was, the familar gaze. She smiled slightly. *Kazuma san...* she thought. She stretched out her hand for her little friend to land. "Hello, Kaze kun, how are you today?" she whispered to the white bird, whom she had named. Kaze had been her friend since the day she'd arrived there. She trusted the small animal with her deepest secrets. Yukina was now accutely aware of Kuwabara's presence, she could feel the way he looked at her, he always looked at her in that way. Longingly. *Maybe... maybe he doesn't trust me enough to say what he feels... or maybe I just want to believe he feels the same as me... *"Kaze kun, do you think Kazuma san likes me back?" she whispered to the bird. A slight breeze rustled the cherry blossoms above. It was then Yukina heard the the soft, longing sigh of Kuwabara: "Yukina san..." She jumped slightly and turned to face him, herself unaware of why it had starled her so much.  
  
Kuwabara's P.O.V  
  
"Oh! Konnichiwa Kazuma san! O genki desu ka?" Yukina smile, rising to her feet hastily.  
"Hai, genki desu. Arigatou Yukina san." Kuwabara replied hastily. His heart pounded, looking deeply into the twin rubies that were her eyes. Kuwabara was held prisoner by them, he tried to say something but the words just wouldn't come. He blushed fervently, and finally managed to stammer as he held out the small peice of paper he was carrying towards Yukina, to do what he'd come there to do in the first place:  
"This is f-for y-you, Yukina san..." Kazuma Kuwabara had never been more nervous in his entire life. *Oh, please...please let her say yes...* He thought desperately. Yukina took the paper from Kuwabara and looked at him questioningly...  
  
Yukina's P.O.V  
Yukina arose and greeted Kuwabara. She raised her eyes to meet his. She found herself all at once at a loss for words, immersed in the dark sea of longing she saw within the eyes of the young man before her. A light blush spread across her face, and Yukina found her heart was beating terribly fast.* Kazuma... do you feel as I do?* she wondered, finding herself completely unwilling to break her eyes from his. Suddenly he spoke in a half-choked nervous tone:  
"This is f-for y-you, Yukina san..."  
Yukina then lowered her eyes to the small, crinkled peice of lined paper that he held out in his hand. *What's this? A note? From Kazuma san? for me?* She once again raised her eyes to his "Arigatou Kazuma san." she said softly.  
  
Both Kuwabara's and Yukina's P.O.V's  
  
The two stood and looked at one another for a time, until Kuwabara finally said "You can open it now if you want..." Kuwabara was holding his breath with anticipation *Please please please don't let her think it's stupid...please Yukina san...please don't laugh...*  
  
Yukina unfolded the paper and began to read...  
  
Yukina san-- I wrote this, because I knew I'd never be able to say what I have to say out loud. So here it goes: I love you. I loved you the moment that I saw you, and I'm too much of a chicken to say it. You're so pretty, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I don't know whether or not you even like me, I don't expect someone like you to like someone like me. But, that doesn't matter, because even if you hate me and think I'm stupid, I'll still love you. And this is going to sound really dumb but, Yukina san, will you be my girlfriend?  
  
Yukina looked up once again at Kuwabara her face now bright red. *This is how he really feels... this is what Kazuma thinks of me...* she thought breathlessly. Kuwabara looked back at her his muscles tensed, he was quite unnerved by the look of pure shock on Yukina's face. *She hated it. She's going to say "no"...* It was then Yukina did something quite unexpected. Yukina then embraced Kuwabara, and hugging him tightly said "Thank you. Thank you so much." It took Kuwabara a few moments to realize what was going on, and he finally put his arms around her and stammered-- "Um... your welcome...."  
  
The two stood for a long time, holding onto eachother in the light under the cherry blossoms 


End file.
